Fairy Angel
by angel of the dark dragons
Summary: When a girl named Angel gets taken in by fairy tail things go wrong and eventually the fairy tail gang gets sucked into Lucy's mind. (NALU!)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Angel:

Natsu's pov:

It was a normal day at fairy tail, everyone jolly and giggly. But then Lucy came running in with Loki holding a girl in his arms. I stood up and ran to Lucy who was panting very fast. She fell into my arms and hugged me tight. "What happened?!" I screamed at Loki. Erza ran over and picked up the girl and I picked up Lucy who had fainted from running so much.

The girl had dark blue eyes, long blonde hair in a high ponytail with a very long dark blue dress like Wendy's hair that covered her bare feet. She was very cute and had big hoop earrings that were so very shiny.

Erza rushed her to the medical room and gave her medicine but she still didn't wake up! I slammed my fist on the night stand by Lucy's bed and the girl's."WAKE UP YOU STUPID!" I said while jumping up and down. " NATSU SHUT UP!" screamed Erza as she hit me on the head. "Let them sleep while they can." said Mavis like she knew what was going to happen next. I nodded my head and left the guild with depression.

Once I left the guild I decided to walk to Lucy's for an investigation. I walked alone cause Happy was with Carla because she forced him to have a tea party with her. I started to climb her roof and that's when I saw the window broken and glass and blood all over Lucy's bed. But then i remembered seeing blood on lucy's hand. I gasped in shock when I saw a small knife on Lucy's floor. I gasped and ran to the guild with shock.

I slammed the guild door open and ran upstairs to see the girl with angel wings fighting Lucy. "LUCY!" I screamed as a jumped in front of Lucy who was crying on the floor. I hugged her tight and watch the girl with angel wings stand there quietly. Her eyes were now pure white, she had blood all over her face.I covered Lucy's eyes before she could see the terrible sight. "Natsu what's happening?", She asked in surprise. "WHO ARE YOU!" I screamed at the girl. She made a creepy smile that made me want to kill her. " I'm Kisa." she said as she jumped out the window while laughing loudly.

Erza, Gray, Wendy, Carla and Happy ran in. "We heard Lucy's scream so we ran to here!" Screamed Erza. Lucy took my hand off her eyes and said. "Kisa awoke but started to scream then she tried to kill me." Said Lucy with a straight face but I could still see her tears.

I ran to the window and saw Kisa on the other roof standing there with the knife in her hand and blood dripping from her wings. I jumped out the window and made a fist. " How dare you try to kill Lucy!" I screamed as I swigged my fist at her. It went through her skinny body and she made a creepy smile and kicked me in the gut which made me fall off the roof. "NATSU NOOOOO!" screamed Lucy with tears in her eyes. Gray jumped through the window and caught Natsu. "Who was that and how did I miss... and that kick was so powerfull." I said while holding my stomach. Erza and the others walked out of the guild and walked over to me and gray. "I did some research when I got home and I was running over to the guild but I heard a scream and got the others. Well anyways her name is Kisa she's your age Natsu. She been wanted for a long time...They call her the ''Dragon Devil" cause... she has killed 5 dragon by her self." Said Erza looking straight at Natsu who was thinking everything that could possibly happen.

Kisa's pov and someone else:

"I HATE YOU!", Screamed a girl who was making a fist. " Well to bad it's already done and now I will take over Lucy's body!", Shouted Kisa who began laughing loudly.

Natsu's pov:

I walked with Lucy in silence while we searched for Kisa. " Natsu are you ok?", Asked Lucy. " No are you ok you scared me half to death!", I shouted without thinking. " I'm so sorry Natsu.", Said Lucy while looking at the ground while crying. She then started to run away from me. "Lucy no I didn't mean it!", I shouted while she ran. I stood there quietly but then I saw Kisa walking alone normally. "KISA! YOU MOTHER FUCKER!", I shouted as she turned around with shock. I tried to tackle her but she ran off. I chased her for a long time in till she was corned in a ally way. I grabbed her throat a squeezed it tight. " I-I-I-m not Kisa." Said the girl who looked like her. " WHAT! THEN WHO'S KISA AND WHERE IS SHE!", I shouted as I let her throat go. " I'm not her but she is inside of me because she is a takeover demon who wishes to have Lucy Heartfilla's body.", She said while looking down at the ground. " LUCY!", I shouted while the girl fell to the floor and a red fog came out of her mouth and started floating towards Lucy's direction. " Oh no that's not good!" She said while getting up from the ground. " LETS GO NOW!", I shouted like I knew what was happening but I truly did not. We began running but randomly we heard a scream...Lucy's scream.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Lucy's mind

Angel's Pov:

'I totally just blew his mind! I'm amazing', I thought as I continued running to Fairy Tail the guild. i ran threw the doors and I remembered one detail ...Fairy Tail hates me. All of a sudden Gray, Erza and Happy were running towards me ready to jump on top of me. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!", I yelled which made a piercing scream which hurt everybody's ears. Everybody stood quietly and didn't move. " ughhhhh." Said Gray starstruck as ever. " Okay let's get things strait I'm Angel and there's a demon inside of me that's name is Kisa and she wishes to have Lucy's body so don't attack me or else." I said calmly.

" YOU'RE NOT A MAN!", Yelled Elfman as he charged at me. I held out my hand and shouted "DARK DRAGON TORNADO!" then Elfman flew against the wall which mad a huge crack in it. I stood quietly waiting for another attack that never came. " Okay then... so ummm Erza, Gray, Happy, Wendy and Carla... come with me.", I said as everyone listened to my order. I walked out of the guild quietly while the others followed. "Running is going to be to slow.", I said calmly as I grew Angel wings and started floating. "Grab my hand Gray.", I said as I held out my hand.

"Why only me?'', Said Gray childishly. I then looked around and looked at Erza who was wearing a armor with wings, Happy floating, Wendy being carried by Carla. Gray gave me the oh look and grabbed my hand. We flew over to Lucy and Natsu's spot only to find Lucy laying on the grass. "She already sucked him into her mind.", I said as me and Gray landed."WHAT!?", Shouted everyone in unison.

I rolled my eyes and sat next to Lucy in the grass and put a hand on her forehead. everyone gave me a puzzled look. "Just do what I do.", I said as the did as they were told. I started saying chants and so did the others. Then a white light appeared and everything went blank.

Natsu's POV:

I walked around the empty guild and then opened the masters office to find Happy and Carla making out. I screamed and slammed the door. I then realized that Happy and Carla might know where everyone is. I then opened the door again to find a jungle and a blue tiger about to ponce on me. " OH HELL NAH!", I shouted as I slammed the door. I run down the stairs of the guild and ran out of the building to find me falling of a cliff. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", I screamed. Then suddenly I didn't fell pain I felt a soft pillow like thing. " NATSU GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!", Shouted the pillow that looked and talked like Gray.

I then looked at it strangely and said the words that made Gray flip out. "Pillow?", I said with a puzzled look.

"Get the hell off him you shit head.", Said Angel as she appeared from the woods.

"I thought it was shit brain?... Anyway where are we?", I said while looking around.

Gray stood up and gave me an evil look while the others appeared from behind Angel. "We are in...Lucy's mind." Said angel as she leaned against a tree.


End file.
